Bloopers
by RabbitDork101
Summary: Bloopers that happened while filming during High School Musical! UPDATED!
1. Bloopers 1

Bloopers

by RabbitDork101

Summary- Ever wonder bout the mistakes the High School Musical Cast made while filming HSM? Well here are some different bloopers.

Disclaimer-ok, if I owned HSM I would not be sitting on a chair that was missing an arm to it.

1. The Start of Something New

"_I didn't know it before but now it's easy to see- oh!_

_It's the start of something new!_

_It feels so right to be here with you oh._

_And now looking in your eyes I feel in my heart..._

_That it's the start-" _

CRASH!!

Vanessa actually fell and wasn't caught.

"CUT!" Kenny yelled, walking over to the stage.

Zac jumped down from the stage, "Are you ok, Nessa?"

"Ow, my head, yeah, I think I'm fine." Vanessa said, rubbing her head.

"Ok, everybody take ten, Vanessa go see Shelly, let her check your head out."

2. Taking Pictures

"OK, so Vanessa just hit this button to take Zac's picture, and Zac you hit this button." A crew member said, handing them a cell phone.

"ACTION"

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!"

Zac and Vanessa look at each other and then look away.

"I guess I should go wish my mom a Happy New Years."

"Me too, I mean not you mom. My mom... and dad. Uh, I'll call you, I'll call you tomorrow." Zac said, both of them reaching for the cell they had just put away few minutes ago.

"Yeah!"

"Here put your number in." Zac said getting ready to take a picture.

Beep!

No flash came and suddenly someone on the other line was talking. "Hello?"

"CUT!"

3. Getcha Head in the Game

"Whoo."

"Why am I feeling so wrong. My head's in the game, but my hearts in the song! She makes this feel so right. Should I go for this? I better shake this. Yikes!"

A player passes the ball to Zac, if only Zac had caught it. It went straight pass Zac and hit Corbin in the face, giving him a black eye.

4. Hiding Behind a Mop

"And now for the lead roles of Minnie and Arnold we only have one couple signed up, "

As Zac and Vanessa hide behind the mop and pull the cart over Zac runs over his foot.

"Wow- that hurt, so bad."

"CUT!"

5. Nice Talking to You

"NO. It tells us that you do not offer direction, suggestion or commentary. And you should be thankful that me and Ryan can lift your music out of its current obscurity. Are we clear." Ashley says, making Oleysa sit down on the piano bench.

"Yes ma'am. I mean, Sharpay."

"Nice talking to you." and then Ashley walks away. As she's walking she trips and falls.

"CUT!"

6. Status Quo

"No, no, no!" As every one pushes off of their lunch table, the lock on the wheels slip and a table slips.

"CUT!"

7. Go Drama Club

"G-O-D-R-A-A-M-C-L-U-B- exclamation point!"

"Wait a minute, that didn't turn out right." Lucas says.

"CUT!"

8.) Kissing

Zac and Vanessa leaned in for a kiss.

Their lips touched.

_Guess that 20 bucks I gave Corbin was worth it. _Zac thought.

_I gave Corbin 50 bucks to kiss this guy. It was totally worth it, he's a great kisser. _Vanessa thought.

_70 dollars in one day, not bad Corbin, not bad at all. _ Corbin thought looking at the two kissing.

"CUT!!" Kenny yelled, but the two kept kissing. "That's not in the script! CUT!!"

Ok, so that's what I got so far, anymore ideas, tell me and I'll put them in.

rd101


	2. Bloopers 2

Bloopers

by RabbitDork101

Summary- Ever wonder bout the mistakes the High School Musical Cast made while filming HSM? Well here are some different bloopers.

Disclaimer-ok, if I owned HSM I would not be sitting on a chair that was missing an arm to it.

9. Sneezing

"Action!"

"Achoo."

"Cut!"

10. Tripping

"I thought you were my fairytale my-" _CRASH!_

Vanessa fell down the stairs.

"Oww...I'm ok!"

"CUT!"

11. Falling

"Action!"

Zac began to climb up the tree up to Gabriella's balcony when suddenly, _SNAP!_

"Owww..." dead silence- "I'm ok!"

12. Balance

"We'll keep stepping up and we just won't stop!"

Lucas stepped onto the later and then it fell on him.

"CUT!"

13. On Cue

"Come on scream and shout!" Lucas went to jump onto the awaiting hands, if they were there, they didn't come in on cue, and Lucas fell on Ashley.

"Owwwwwww."

"Cut!"

14. Reading

"Action!"

Vanessa sat down in the freestyle club and opened her book. A few seconds later she flipped the over.

"CUT!"

15. Memorization

"Action!"

"Livin' in my own world

Didn't understand,

That... umm..."

Vanessa laughed, "Zac, the words are on the screen in front of you."

"Cut!"

16. Messy Endings

Vanessa and Monique ran around the cafeteria and Vanessa slipped on her milk. The twist was that the food landed on her instead of Ashley.

"Ewww."

"Thanks, Nessa."

"Cut!"

17. Locked Locker

"Action!"

Vanessa walked over to her locker and tried to open it. It did open. A few seconds later she jerked upward several times, kicking the door, too.

"Cut!"

18. Film Mishap

"ACTION!"

"For safety regulations, we need to make an orderly exit from the gym." Mr. Matsui said.

The camera pulls away, and as the boys walk away, there is another camerman filming them in the lower right hand corner.

-no cut, its in the movie-

thanks to zanessaluver

19. Pronounciation

"Action!"

Well my mom's company just transfered us to Alberqu- Alberqu... umm?"

"CUT!"

thanks to bookworm3

So what do you think? more suggestions are welcomed!


	3. Bloopers 3

Bloopers 3

by RabbitDork101

Disclaimer- I own nothing!

20. Falling

"Action!"

Zac leaned up against the white lockers waiting for Vanessa to come around the corner to pull him into rehersals. He looked down at his wrist, which ironically didn't have a watch on it. Then Vanessa rounded the corner and pulled on his hand. She slipped and he fell ontop of her.

"CUT!"

from- Troyellameant2be

21. Smacking

They were all in the cafeteria singing "Status Quoe".

"...Something is really"

"Something is not right." Lucas sang, and Ashley brought her hand to silence Lucas, but she smacked him in the face.

"Cut!"

from- actingalexis13

22. Revalation

"Action!"

Ms. Darbus walked into the boy's locker room. She looked around and continued to walk toward her destination. A few boys had towels on, and one guys hand slipped, revealing himself to everyone.

"CUT!"

from- Troy Is My Boy

23. Splish Splash

"Action!"

Vanessa looked out the window, and saw the basketball dancing on the fountain in front of everyone. Another tear comes out of her eye and thinks about all the horrible things Zac had said. Then she cracked a smile and began to laugh. Zac had fallen into the fountain.

"Cut!"

from- HSMHP

24. Falling Leaf, Falling Actor

"Actoin!"

Detention was brutal. Zac sat on the tree and was about to lower the leaf to Corbin's face, when he dropped it. He reached foward to grab it and fell himself.

"CUT!"

from- DainaDaDanish07

25. Wrong Name

"Action!"

Zac walked up to the house where he would be apologizing for what he had sad. He knocked on the door, and 'Ms. Montez' opened the door.

"Hi, Ms. Hud- I mean Montez."

"Cut!"

from- charmed4eva112

26. Weak Ankles?

In the musical break of "We're All In This Together" Monique rolled over Corbin's back and didn't land right, falling down, bringing Corbin with her.

"CUT"

from- dylanlover1234

27. Spinning, Falling

"Soarin'" Vanessa sang out as Zac spun her around.

She did one too many spins, and she fell to the ground.

"CUT!"

28. Air Doesn't Hold Well

Zac and Vanessa were on the roof talking.

"I saw the way you treated Kelsie at the audition the other day, do your friends know that guy?" Vanessa asked walking over to the bench.

"To them, I'm the playmaker dude." Zac said looking over the bar.

"Then they don- ahh! ouch." Vanessa went to sit down, but miss the bench.

"CUT!"

----

Ok, I know not many of my own, but I wanted to update so you guys could laugh some more.

Keep the ideas coming!

Thanks for the awesome reviews!

RD101


	4. Bloopers 4

Bloopers 4

by RabbitDork101

Disclaimer- I own nothing!

29. Jacket Mishap

Zac and Vanessa were really getting into the song, "Start of Something New."

_"Now who'd have ever thought that" _

"HEY!"

Zac took his jacket off, and threw it over his shoulder, but unfortunately wasn't concentrating, and threw it to the wrong side, hitting Vanessa square in the face.

"CUT"

FROM: future.mrs.zac.efron

30. Sprinklers

Zac was in the b-ball game, and the other team had just scored.

Cut to Monique and Vanessa sending random information. Turns out, it was the wrong info, as the next thing Zac and the team feel is water splashing down on them, from the fire sprinklers

"CUT"

From: future.mrs.zac.efron

31.Wrong Setting

Zac and Vanessa were doing there big finish. They both loved this song very much, and wanted it to be perfect.

_"We're soaring, flying, there's not a - "_

The crowd broke out into laughter.

Zac and Nessa turn around, to see the setting isnt a navy blue cityscape, but a bright pink rainbow with a my little pony figurine on the side.

"CUT"

from: future.mrs.zac.efron

32. Wrong SCENE CORBIN

_"Getcha head in the Game, woo!"_

All the team threw their balls towards the hoop, most of them missing, and run out. All but Corbin. "Scene Corbin!" Zac exclaims "Dude, we're still filming!" "YOU'RE NOT MEANT TO BE HERE!"

"CUT"

from: future.mrs.zac.efron.

33. Ball in the Head

The team threw their balls into the hoop. Zac, being the uncoordinated person he is, gets hit by about three quarters of them. "ouchie..."

"CUT"

from: future.mrs.zac.efron

34. Prank

"ACTION"

Vanessa walks up to the "secret spot" to find Zac motionless, just sitting on the bench, loking lifeless. "No zac, it can't be, I never even got to tell you how I feel about you! Please, Zac, dont die!" At this point Zac gets up, looking surprised and says, "Nessa, it was a joke..."

"CUT"

from:future.mrs.zac.efron

35. He Shoots, He Hits!

"ACTION"

Ms. Darbus walks into the boy's locker room, getting ready to talk to Mr. Bolton. A boy throws a towel at her, and hits her head.

"CUT"

from:

Lust.Me.Love.Me

36. Crash to the Top

Lucas and Ashley were really getting into their go get 'em happy song.

_"Work our tails off every day!_

_Gotta bump the competition blow them all away!_

_Calienta!"_

Lucas goes of to do a leap... BANG!... or not.

"Cut"

from: Gina

37. Breaking Free of the Lab Coat

_"If we're tryin'_

_so we're breakin' free"_

Vanessa goes off to the side of the stage to take her lab coat off.

_"Can you feel it buildin'_

_like a wave, the ocean just can't controll"_

Vanessa would come in nice and smoothly, but she was still trying to yank her lab coat off.

"CUT"

from:

icesk8er93

38. So Good To Not Be Hurt

_"So good to be seen,_

_so good to be heard!"_

Lucas goes to do his cartwheel, hitting the piano.

"CUT!"

from:

ryanizmyman357

39.My Feet Hurt

Ashley signed the sign up sheet and Zac and Vanessa were staring "Oh were you going to sign up too? Me and my brother have starred in all the school's musicals"

Vanessa answers "No no no, I was just checking out all the clubs and stuff, lots going on in this school."

When Vanessa is passing Ashley looking at Zac Ashley yells.. "OW! My foot!! Damn you Vanessa!!"

"CUT"

from hsm450

40. Slippin' Fallin'

_"Soarin'!_

_Flyin'!"_

Zac spins Vanessa around, but she loses her footing and falls.

"CUT"

FROM

XxTinkyBlondieBellxX

--

It's a good thing you guys are fresh with ideas, cuz I'm brain dead.

hehe

I'll try to put more of mine into the next one!

And maybe more detail.

love you guys!


	5. Bloopers 5

Bloopers 5

by RabbitDork101

Disclaimer- I own nothing!

Thanks you guys for all the wonderful ideas!

33. What's that smell?

Corbin, Chris (Zeke), and Rhine (Jason) walk up to were Zac was sitting. Zac looks throughly upset, and then he hears his 'name' being called.

The small group starts the discussion about the web cam situation. Then Corbin says, "Gah, what is that smell, did something die?"

Chris blushes and looks down at his feet, "Eww, Chris! What did you eat for lunch?"

"Cut! Get some air freshener!"

34. Name Mix Up

Everyone was cheering and Zac looked at Vanessa and they both smiled. Zac extended his hand and said, "Troy"

Taking his hand Vanessa said, "Vaneseriella."

"CUT"

35. Dropped Your Mic.

_"This feeling's like n-"_

_**Screech!!!!**_

Ashley was doing her great microphone throw trick thingy in "What I've Been Looking For" when she dropped the mic and it screeched.

"CUT"

from

RAACHCHEL

36. Sweaty Palms?

The cafeteria was dancing to the music to "Stick to the Status Quoe" and the Skater Dude was "playing" his cello. He went to spin it around and _CRASH!! _It fell, creating a loud bang.

Kenny smacked his forehead and yelled, "CUT!!"

from

ryanizmyman357

37. The Start of Something New

"Oh, here put your number."

"Yeah, me too." As Zac and Vanessa exchanged phones to place their phone numbers in, suddenly Vanessa's phone rang out, "_This could be the start of something new!"_

"Cut! C'mon guys lets get this movie done!!"

from

mrs.zac.efron

38. EW!

In Breaking free, you might notice a girl with her hands up dancing, and then she turns her head, and it looks like she's smelling her underarms. Cut to that shot. "EW I STINK!"

CUT!

from

mrs.zac.efron

39.Thats 7 years Bad Luck

Zac is going up to the mirror and is about to do his little pointy thing. CRACK. He breaks the mirror. His face falls, "I'm not that ugly am I?" and the crew is silent. "Oh, Come on guys! Guys?"

" CUT!"

from

mrs.zac.efron

40. Have a Nice Trip

While Lucas is doingthe jazz sqare he suddenly looses his footing and trips, landing on Ashley.

"Ow.. Lucas, could you um... get off me... I ... can't breath."

from

xXGabbyXx

41.I'm Holding Your Hand

"Troy" Zac said

"Gabriella" Vaness said Zac shakes Vanessa's hand but it comes off and Zac screams like a girl while Vanessa laughs hysterically.

"Nessa I'm so sorry!! I took your hand!"

"Relax Zac! That was a fake hand, I have a real one see?" Vanessa pulls up her sleeve to show her hand. Zac faints. "Uhh...Zac?" Vanessa pokes Zac to see if he's alive.

"Do mouth to mouth Ness and he might wake up!" Ashley said. Vanessa did and Zac started to make out with her, since he was faking.

"Oh my god Zac!" Nessa said.

"I know, I shouldn't have scared you like that..."

"No, it's just you're such a good kisser!"

Kenny puts his head down in shame and then yells, "CUT!"

from

hsm450

42. Can You Hear Me Now?

Ms. Darbus is in the auditorium, and the bell rings.

Kelsi says, "No ma'am, that was the warning bell,"

Now, Ms. Darbus is talking about the assense of time, her phone rings and it's her husband.

from

charmed4eva112

43.Ow...That Hurt

_"Creating space between us..."_

Ashley cocks her head listening the voice sing. She walks into the bathroom and sees no one. She looks at a door, and kicks it real hard. The only problem with that is that is was locked.

"Ow... my foot."

"Cut get some ice."

from

jUztafAn

44.Clean Up!

Stick to the Status Quoe just ended and Vanessa slipped and her lunch was supposed to go all over Ashley, but it didn't, it landed on the floor behind it.

Kenny say, "Cut! Oh no, Corbin, can we use your hair as a mop?"

from

Troy Is My Boy

45. Flying Chair!!

In the Breaking Free scene, when Troy and Gabriella come over to the piano, Kelsi kicks back her piano stool and it rolls away. It was only supposed to go back a couple of feet, but it flew off the stage, hitting a cameraman in the face.

"CUT!!"

from

Troy Is My Boy

46.Oh No! I'm Stuck!!

Zac climbs over Vanessa's balcony. He tries to do this carefully, but his foot gets caught in the rungs!

"Ahh, my foot, oww..."

"CUT!!"

from

SmileyMiley

47. Don't Fall

"We'll sing without a piano." Zac says desperately, trying hard to audition. Then suddenly running is heard.

"Oh no you won't, pianist here Ms.Darbus Ahh," she trips and falls.

from

ryanizmyman357

48. If All the Snowflakes...

Zac and Vanessa walk out onto a little porch, suddenly getting pelted by 'snow.' Suddenly, Vanessa starts coughing wildly.

"Nessa! Oh my gosh, here let me do the abdominal thrust." Zac says heroicly.

"No, Zac I'm fine, stupid potatoe flake!"

"CUT!!"

from

xXGabbyXx

--

Thank you for all your help, as long as you guys keep the ideas comming, I'll keep updating.

Thanks guys!


	6. Bloopers 6

Bloopers 6

by RabbitDork101

Disclaimer- I own nothing!

Thanks you guys for all the wonderful ideas!

49. Where's Lucas?

"OK, so the plan's all se?" Lucas asked Zac and Ryne. They both nodded, as Lucas put a red jersey on.

"Alright, let's get ready to reherse 'Get'cha Head in the Game'" Kenny yelled. "Bonnie, make sure they get it right, I need to talk to Lucas and Ashley."

Bonnie walked up to the group of guys. "OK, 5, 6, 7, 8, music is on."

Meanwhile,

"Guys, has anyone seen Lucus?" Kenny asked looking everywhere for the young actor. Everyone shook their head, trying to supress the giggles, 'cause they all new where he was at.

Back in rehersals

Lucas was really getting into the song, bouncing the ball at just the right time.

"We gotta  
Get our, get our, get our, get o-"

"LUCAS!" Kenny yelled walking into the gym.

"Hi, Kenny, how are you?"

50. Wrong Chemicals

"So you just- _Poof."_ As Vanessa is explaining the chemicals that go into the beaker, to make it blue, the chemicals, meke a harmless, tiny explosion.

from SmileyMiley

51. Word Mix Up

Zac and Vanessa were rehersing the first 'secret spot' scene and they were really getting into. Zac glanced at his script and began to speak.

"I don't know hell say about the singing." Just as he said that, Vanessa burst out laughing, and he realized what he said. "Oops, my bad."

from BlackBeauty613

52.What I Had for Lunch

Ashley and Lucas are singing "What I've Been Looking For". When Ashley sings "I want you to know", she acually belches it out when she says "know". Everyone freezes. Lucas then sniffs the air and says "M! Smells like chilli dogs!" Vanessa, watching from the back, then faints.

from BlackBeauty613

53. Oops, I Fell Again

"Action!!"

54. Gabriella, Gabriella, Let down your balcolny.

On the balcony scene when Gabriella is walking towards the door to Troy. She trips and falls, and lands on Troy, then the balcony creaks and falls.

"Oooh, that's not good." Zac said, trying not to laugh

xXGabbyXx

55.Is it fixed yet

On the balcony when the scene cuts to Vanessa on the bed reading, we find her peacfully resting.

Zac smiles before leaning back onto the balcony.

_Snap!!_

It falls, bringing Zac down to the ground. "Are we ever going to get this fixed?"

xXGabbyXx

56.Oh, I don't feel so good

"Way to show up." Corbin said to Zac, shoving a basketball into his stomach.

Zac looks away and then back, when suddenly, he hurls all over the set.

Cut!

xXGabbyXx

57. He's Mine so Back Off

Zac's about to lean in to kiss Vanessa, hoping Corbin would keep his word, and miss his cue. Just as their lips are going to touch Vanessa gets pushed out of the way.

"OMG! Zac! I love you!" An extra says, trying to Kiss Zac.

"Cut!"

xXGabbyXx

58. Ewww...

_"Soarin'!" _Vanessa sings into the mike, while Zac spins her around. When her skirt flies up to reveal an embarrasing pair of granny panties, everyone says 'Ewww.'

Peace x Love

59.Stick to the Status Quo and Fall

In Status Quo, while Ashley and Lucas are walking down the stairs, Lucas trips causing a chain reaction of everyone falling down the stairs.

Peace x Love

60. Zac?

In the Science Lab, while Monique is telling about the females who made a difference in the world Monique goes "Opr...Zac?" as Zac's picture appears on the screen

"CUT!"

Peace x Love

61.We're All In This Together, So We Can Make Out

Zac and Vanessa were about to kiss, when Corbin is about to interrupt them. Ashley sees this and quickly interveens. As Zac and Vanessa kiss, they hear Kenny yell "Cut!"

But ignore him.

Zac picks Vanessa up, and she wraps her legs around him, as he leans up against the bleachers. As they pull apart, they both smile and say "Wow."

HSMHP

62. I'm Falling for You.

Vanessa is getting spun around by a guys, and Zac is ready to catch her. As shs is about to stop, she trips and falls, lading on Zac.

Vanessa laughs and says, "Well looks like another girl has fallen for you."

88keys

Alright, Thanks for the reviews! The next two weeks I'm not going to be able to update, because I am going to visit my family. Yay! Not really. But watever, luv u guys!!!

--

Thank you for all your help, as long as you guys keep the ideas comming, I'll keep updating.

Thanks guys!


	7. Bloopers 7

Bloopers 7

By Rabbit Dork101

Summary- Bloopers for HSM and HSM2!

Sorry it took me so long to update! 

63. Mixed Tape of Secret Agents Lucas and Ahsley

Ashley and Lucas are hiding in the closet on the set for Gabriella's bedroom.

Vanessa's phone rings and she answers it.

Ashley and Lucas start to sing

Very out of tune...

"The start of something New!! It feels so right to be here with you!"

" Gotta getcha head in the game! Gotta get your get your get your head in the game!"

"So lonely before I finally found what I've been looking for!!"

"Stick to the St-"

"CUT! Lucas, Ashley, get the HELL OFF OF MY SET!" Kenny yells.

Vanessa and Zac are seen rolling on the floor laughing their butts off.

From hsm450 

63. Make our own Music

When Ashley and Lucas hear some sounds from the music room...Ashley gets  
suspicious. She goes up to the door and looks through the window to see...

"Oh Zac...you know you look even hotter up this close" Vanessa says. Zac smiles,continuing to kiss her.

Ashley turns away from the door and screams "MY EYESS!"

From hsm450 

64. First Zac, now Britney?

Monique is continuing to say the names of spiritual women.

"Madame Curie, Jane Go--Britney Spears??" she squeals, looking at the picture

on the laptop. It was a picture of Britney shaving her head wearing a dark  
grey sweat shirt.

"Well...err...she was strong enough to...err...let the paparazzi see her do  
that..." one of the extras said.

"CUT!!"

hsm450

65. Stage Problems

What about during 'breaking free' when he spins Gabriella, she spins too  
hard, crashes into the set and then the curtain comes down on them

Angelmusiclovebaby

66. OMG IT'S ZAC! 

The cameras are rolling and everything is going perfectly  
"OMFG IT'S ZAC EFRON!"  
A random extra screams.  
Corbin, being cCorbin, looks around saying "Where?!?!?" 

67. WERE ALL IN THIS...ALONE?  
"Were all in this together..."  
Vanessa's getting into the swing of things, and doesn't see the entire cast go  
off set. When the music turns off, you just hear a really loud "WILDCATS  
EVERYWHERE RAISE YOUR HANDS UP IN THE AIR"  
"cut...CUT...CUT...VANESSA I SAID CUT!"

future.mrs.zac.efron

68.Music Mix Up

Did anyone notice this...in the scene  
that Troy and Gabriella are singing in the ski lodge...it was a part that only  
Gabriella was supposed to sing..but troy started singing it too! At first I  
thought it was in there for a reason..but there is no way because it is only  
Gabriella's voice in the song.

beachbaby220

69. Have a Nice Trip

When Gabriella is being helped up to the stage she trips on the edge and goes  
flying forward knocking the mic stand off of the stage and it hits somebody.  
xXGabbyXx

70. D.O. for his B.O.

When Zac is raising his hand to audition with Gabriella, a person who had top  
push him out of the door way smells his arm pits and starts coughing.  
xXGabbyXx

71. Breaking Glass

When Kelsi trips she lands on her face and breaks her glasses.  
xXGabbyXx

77. Aim a Little Higher

Kelsi and Jason are aiming for the basket at the end of the movie. Unfortunately no movie magic happens and the ball falls short.

xXGabbyXx

78. We Dance, We Sing, We Act, We Just Can't Master Walking 

Zac walks off the bus and trips falling into Corbin who trips and knocks many other people down.

"Cut! Do we need rehearsal to learn how to walk?" Kenny yells.

xXGabbyXx

79. Still Mastering the Wal 

When troy gets off the bus a football player tackles him.

"Cut! Zac, learn to walk!"

"It wasn't my fault Kenny! Swear!" Zac said quickly.

xXGabbyXx

80. Taste Like Rubber Chicken

"Ok, Ness, you got the chicken?" Corbin asked as they were packing a bag.

"Yep, here ya go." Vanessa says, giggling.

In the scene after stick to the Status Quo, Zac is  
pulling out his lunch when he pulls out a rubber chicken!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

"Cut, who put the chicken in there?"

No one

81. Go Back to School

It's after the basketball team spell 'Go Drama Club!'

Everyone's teasing Lucas because his character Ryan couldn't read  
the 'Go Drama Club!'.

"Guys, I can spell. Give me a word and I can spell it  
for you!' Lucas says.  
"Ok, how about Alburquque?" Corbin says. Lucas smiles and then starts to  
spell it.

"A-L-B-U-R.." Lucas thinks for a moment and then says, "querque!"

jade-kwl-name-eva

Sorry it took so long for me to update. Sorry if the formatting sucks. After I visited my family, things got crazy. My internet crashed, and then I moved and they lost my computer. Then we found it. Then school got started. And well you know how that goes. I tried to update as much as possible. I guess Bloopers wasn't as much as a priority as my other stories. I'll try to do better.


End file.
